Sonic et les Elemental Emeralds
by Yohvui
Summary: Alors que Tails trouve une étrange Emerald dans les montages, un hérisson ressemblant énormément à Sonic, arrive sur Angel island et se présente aux autres comme étant le purificateur des Elemental Emeralds, sous le nom de Malan.
1. Une étrange Emerald

**Synopsis **

_Alors que Tails trouve une étrange Emerald dans les montages, un hérisson ressemblant énormément à Sonic, arrive sur Angel island et se présente aux autres comme étant le purificateur des Elemental Emeralds, sous le nom de Malan. Sa mission est de retrouver les quatre Elemental Emeralds afin de les purifier et éviter qu'elles provoquent des catastrophes naturelles sur le monde.  
A partir de ce jour, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles et Amy accompagnés par Malan sont à la recherche des trois autres Elemental Emeralds.  
Ils vont vite voir qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à tenter de les trouver…_

_

* * *

_

Sonic the Hedgehog, ce nom vous dit obligatoirement quelque chose. Oui, c'est le héros qui a sauvé de nombreuses fois sa planète de son terrible ennemi, le Dr. Eggman ou autres menaces sérieuses. Il ne s'est jamais vanté, car il savait qu'un jour il serait impuissant face à un danger, un danger où il ne pourrait rien faire. Il savait qu'un jour cela arriverait.

Tout commence avec l'histoire d'une légende, une légende presque inconnue de ce monde… Quelle est-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle inconnue ?

L'histoire commence là, par son propre rêve.

**Chapitre 1 : Une étrange Emerald. **

Dans ce rêve… l'obscurité régnait sous un torrent de pluie inimaginable, tel un cataclysme. Sonic the Hedgehog, était à terre, vidé de toutes ses forces qu'il lui était impossible de parler ou de bouger. Son propre sang coulait lentement le long de son corps. Malgré tout il garda les yeux ouverts, pour essayer de voir son ennemi qui n'était plus face à lui :  
- A présent, tu es fini Sonic the Hedgehog.  
- Non ! Jamais !  
- Je te l'avais dit ! Tout était écrit ! Tu es né pour ça Sonic. Maintenant, donne ton âme pour la résurrection !  
- NON !

C'est à ce moment précis, que le hérisson bleu se réveilla. La première chose qu'il vit, c'était sa fenêtre entrouverte, laissant passer quelques rayons de soleil, illuminant toute la chambre. C'était une belle journée, commencée malheureusement par la fin de cette scène abominable.  
- Encore... encore ce rêve, pensa le hérisson sous le choc, je devrais peut-être en parler à Tails.  
Il descendit de son lit, en s'apercevant que ses draps étaient froissés, son oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce et la couverture dans un piteux état. Aucun doute, ce rêve étrange agitait brutalement Sonic dans son sommeil.  
Au même moment, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Sonic reconnut immédiatement la hérissonne rose, Amy, celle qui lui avait demandé mille et une fois de l'épouser.  
- Sonic ! cria-t-elle, espèce de fainéant, tu viens de te lever !  
- Oh… Amy, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?  
- Comment ça j'ai vu l'heure qu'il est ? Il est presque midi je te signale !  
- QUOI ? Midi ? C'est impossible ! Je ne dors pas aussi longtemps. Généralement je me réveille vers six heure pour, ...  
- ... Aller courir je sais...  
Sonic baissa la tête en soupirant et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller dans la salle à manger. C'était Amy qui faisait la plupart des choses dans la maison, à vrai dire Sonic n'était jamais là et elle faisait énormément de travail. D'habitude, il ne dormait dans cette maison que très rarement, mais ces temps-ci et à cause de ses rêves il jugeait bon de ne pas prendre de risque et de dormir dans un endroit comme celui-ci.  
- Tu t'es battu avec ton lit ou quoi ? fit-elle en le suivant.  
Le hérisson décida ne pas répondre et s'assit sur une chaise en bois près de la petite table de même matière. Amy, qui voyait bien que son amoureux n'était pas en forme décida de changer de conversation :  
- Écoute, si je suis venue te voir, c'est pour te dire que Tails a récemment trouvé une Emerald assez spéciale et pas comme les autres !  
- Ce n'est pas une Chaos Emerald ? dit-il calmement en redevenant lui-même.  
- Non non, ce n'est pas une Chaos Emerald, sûre !  
Sonic se leva à toute vitesse, récupérant son sourire et son insouciance de toujours.  
- Ça m'intéresse, lança-t-il, je vais le voir tout de suite.  
Il fonça vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Il respira cinq secondes l'air frais de dehors avant de partir pour l'atelier de son ami. Mais au même moment, Amy lui attrapa le bras, Sonic tourna la tête, elle avait pris un air sérieux.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi en ce moment Sonic, demanda-t-elle.  
- Mais Amy… tout va bien je t'assure.  
- D'accord. Si tu le dis.  
- Allez viens, allons voir Tails !

Angel Island, la légendaire île volante sur laquelle vivait Knuckles. Ancien ennemi de Sonic, solitaire depuis toujours et gardien de la Master Emerald. Joyau, capable de contrôler les sept Chaos Emeralds. Combien de fois nos héros avaient-ils utilisé ces fameuses Emeralds mythiques et mystérieuses, pour pouvoirs sauver ce monde, la plupart du temps de la destruction ou de la domination ? Aujourd'hui, l'échidné pensait sans arrêt à son destin, à celui de l'île. Il pensait que ce jour allait être comme tous les autres. Un jour de plus avec la Master Emerald. Il était le dernier descendant de la longe lignée d'échidnés. Qui pourrait bien garder la Master Emerald une fois qu'il aura quitté ce monde ?  
Aujourd'hui, il faisait si beau que le temple dans lequel reposaient les Emeralds scintillait d'une multitude de couleurs chatoyantes. Les rayons du soleil luisaient, se reflétant dans les rivières aux alentours se qui donnait à Angel Island l'allure d'un véritable paradis.  
- Alors voilà la Master Emerald…  
C'est ce qu'entendit Knuckles, une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue de sa vie, plutôt grave et calme. Sans hésiter il se retourna, et vit un hérisson situé à quelques mètres de lui. Il fut surpris par le physique du personnage, il ressemblait beaucoup à Sonic ! Les seuls différences qu'on pouvait distinguer à l'œil nu c'était ses piques : Plus grands et plus foncés. Il y avait aussi cette cape blanche, en dessous de ces derniers. L'échidné s'approcha de l'inconnu à petits pas, il remarqua par la suite qu'il avait les yeux verts.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'échidné.  
- Mon nom est Malan. Je suis le purificateur des Elemental Emeralds. Enchanté, vous devez être le gardien de la Master Emerald.  
Les Elemental Emeralds ? Knuckles ne comprenait pas, il fronça les sourcils :  
- Les quoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Que voulez-vous ?  
- Je suis venu vous voir parce que j'ai détecté une Elemental Emerald qui devrait se trouver ici. L'auriez-vous ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Allez-vous en d'ici.  
Malan resta silencieux un moment puis reprit :  
- Vous êtes toujours comme ça avec les inconnus ? Ou est-ce que c'est parce que je ressemble beaucoup au héros qui a sauvé ce monde de nombreuses fois déjà ? Pour un gardien c'est… comment dire ? Pas très sympa !  
Knuckles serra son poing, il détestait les provocations :  
- Répète voir sale… !  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi, gardien. Il me faut l'Elemental Emerald qui est ici et je pars. Merci quand même du coup de main…  
Le hérisson fit demi-tour et commença à partir, Knuckles se devait de trouver un moyen pour le faire rester ici. Ce hérisson était bien mystérieux, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui.  
- Attendez ! cria l'échidné. J'ai peut-être une solution pour vous aider.

L'atelier de Tails se situait aux Mystic Ruins, Sonic et Amy s'étaient directement rendus là-bas sans perdre une seule seconde. Le renard montra l'Emerald à son ami. De couleur jaune elle était plus « plate » qu'une Chaos Emerald, en forme de losange mais le plus marquant c'était ce symbole qui était dessus.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? demanda Sonic. Et c'est quoi ce symbole ?  
- C'est un symbole qui représente le vent, affirma Tails, J'ai fait des recherches.  
- C'est quoi cette Emerald alors ? fit Amy en penchant la tête pour mieux voir la pierre.  
Tails posa l'Emerald sur un bureau et s'installa sur son ordinateur en tapant sur les touches du clavier. Il afficha un document que seul lui pouvait comprendre, il se tourna vers ses amis :  
- D'abord, quand j'ai trouvé cette Emerald dans les montagnes, et quand j'ai vu le symbole je me suis renseigné. Après de longues recherches, j'ai découvert qu'il existait trois autres Emeralds comme celle-là. Ce sont des Emeralds qui contrôlent les éléments à savoir la Terre, le Vent, l'Eau et le Feu.  
Sonic, de plus en plus surpris sourit :  
- Alors cette Emerald contrôle le vent ? C'est incroyable !  
Soudain, une voix que seul un certain échidné avait entendue, s'éleva dans la discussion :  
- Tu as fait des recherches ou tu les as étudiées ?  
Sonic, Tails et Amy se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée de l'atelier. Ils étaient à leur tour face à cet inconnu encore bien mystérieux, Malan. Knuckles était avec lui. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut cette ressemblance flagrante entre les deux hérissons.  
- Désolé les gars, ce type est venu sur Angel Island, me demander quelque chose qui n'existe pas, annonça l'échidné.  
- Regarde Sonic, continua Amy les yeux rivés sur Malan, ce type te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau...  
Malan n'hésita pas à rentrer dans l'atelier de Tails, et s'approcha de ce dernier :  
- Je me nomme Malan, je suis ici car j'ai détecté une Elemental Emerald.  
Le jeune renard regarda la pierre jaune posée sur le bureau.  
- Ça ? fit-il.  
- C'est ça, oui. Je ne me suis pas trompé, elle était bien là.  
Knuckles, complètement confus s'avança vers l'Emerald et cria :  
- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ?  
Tails saisit l'Emerald, pour éviter que cet inconnu ne la prenne. Que voulait-il vraiment ? Bon ou mauvais ? Personne ne le savait, mais le jeune renard voulait avoir la réponse, sur ce hérisson ressemblant à son ami, et la vérité sur cette pierre étrange trouvée dans les montagnes. Il lui demanda :  
- Malan, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé si j'avais fait des recherches ou si je les avais étudiées ?  
- Et bien, si tu aurais fait plus de recherches tu saurais ce que c'est, confia le hérisson.  
Sonic, intrigué par cette affaire prit la parole :  
- Vous allez peut-être nous le dire ?  
Malan détourna son regard vers Sonic, il le fixa dans les yeux longuement, puis se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de l'atelier. Ce comportement étonna tout le monde.  
- L'Emerald que tu tiens dans ta main petit renard et une Elemental Emerald, avoua Malan en regardant dehors. Elles sont au nombre de quatre, celle de la Terre, du Vent, de l'Eau et du Feu.  
- Ça on le sait déjà ! affirma Tails. Celle-ci est celle du Vent pas vrai ?  
- C'est exact, mais ces Emeralds ont une histoire.  
Impatient, Knuckles frappa du pied, faisant trembler toute la pièce. Il hurla :  
- Mais allez droit au but bon sang !  
Malan baissa la tête, voyant que le tout le monde voulait avoir une réponse, il déclara :  
- Très bien. Il y a très longtemps de cela, il eut une guerre terrible entre deux tribus absolument rivales. Une de ces deux tribus créa un monstre horrible, fait avec les sentiments négatifs. Ce monstre était un serpent géant. Un serpent qui était fait pour gagner la guerre et pour vaincre l'ennemi. Malheureusement pour ses créateurs, ironie du sort, le monstre se retourna contre eux, détruisant petit à petit ce monde. On ne sait pas grand chose sur cette légende, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un héros nommé Cinos se sacrifia et tua le monstre grâce au pouvoir des Elemental Emeralds. On dit aujourd'hui que l'âme du héros repose en paix dans ces Emeralds.  
- Mais alors pourquoi les voulez-vous ? demanda Sonic.  
- Le héros, était un hérisson comme toi et moi, Sonic. Tous les siècles, quelqu'un doit purifier les Elemental Emeralds pour le bien de ce monde. J'ai donc été choisi pour les retrouver et les purifier.  
- Qui vous a choisi ?  
Malan se tourna à nouveau vers Tails :  
- C'est secret, maintenant je dois prendre cette Emerald. Donne-la moi... c'est quoi ton nom ?  
- Je m'appelle Miles, confia le renard, tout le monde m'appelle Tails ici.  
- Très bien Tails, je t'en prie donne-moi cette Emerald.  
- Est-ce qu'on lui fait confiance à ce type ? s'écria Knuckles en le pointant du doigt.  
Malan décocha son premier sourire depuis qu'il était venu voir nos amis, un sourire sérieux.  
- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, confia-t-il. Si on ne les purifie pas, elles vont provoquer des catastrophes naturelles sur la planète. Tornade, volcan, cyclone, tsunami, séisme et j'en passe. Croyez-le ou non c'est la vérité. Maintenant à vous de voir...

**Fin du chapitre 1. **


	2. Le départ

Les dernières paroles de Malan firent réfléchir Tails et les autres. Il était le purificateur des Elemental Emeralds. S'il ne purifiait pas ces Emeralds, elles provoqueraient des catastrophes naturelles sur le monde entier.  
- Êtes-vous vraiment sérieux ? demanda Sonic, est-ce la vérité ?  
- J'ai l'air de mentir ? fit Malan tout en étant posé.  
- Si c'est votre devoir de purifier ces Emeralds pour éviter les catastrophes naturelles, alors c'est décidé. Nous viendrons avec vous !

**Chapitre 2 : Le départ.**

Sonic prit cette décision sans trop réfléchir apparemment, mais il aimait l'aventure plus que tout. Les autres ne comprirent pas ce choix, notamment Knuckles. Il lança :  
- Tu es sérieux Sonic ? Tu veux qu'on parte avec lui ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit le hérisson, cela fait pas mal de temps qu'on n'a pas vécu de belles aventures. En cherchant les autres Elemental Emeralds, on découvrira des endroits de ce monde que nous n'avons jamais explorés. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?  
- Moi je suis d'accord, fit le renard.  
- Si Sonic part, je pars aussi, déclara Amy.  
Malan n'avait pas l'air étonné de cette décision, toujours situé près de la fenêtre il regardait les airs joyeux de Sonic et ses amis, comme si il voyait ça pour la première fois. Malgré tout sa mission était sérieuse, il s'adressa à Sonic :  
- Je m'attendais pas à ça. Pourquoi veux-tu venir ?  
- Je viens de le dire, répondit-il, on ne peut pas laisser passer cette belle aventure. Je t'en prie accepte.  
- Très bien, j'accepte. Mais à une seule condition. N'en parlez à personne, Tout ça doit rester secret. J'ai pour mission de Purifier les Elemental Emeralds seul, ceux qui m'ont choisi pour la faire ne doivent pas savoir que vous venez avec moi. Et pas de question sur ma mission ! Je vous vois venir, si vous voulez savoir pourquoi on doit les purifier, à vous de deviner.  
C'était comme si Malan avait prédit leurs questions. Ils restèrent perplexes, mais en fin de compte cette histoire les intriguait plus que tout, et tous approuvèrent. Tous sauf un : Knuckles. L'échidné commença à partir de l'atelier en grognant.  
- Désolé mais moi je ne viens pas, murmura-t-il, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, j'ai les Emeralds à garder sur Angel Island.  
- Attends ! lança Malan.  
L'échidné s'arrêta net, étonné que le hérisson lui ait dit d'attendre. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui :  
- Knuckles, c'est bien ça ton nom ? Écoute, pour pouvoir purifier les Elemental Emeralds il faut énormément d'énergie. Je pense que Les Chaos Emeralds feraient l'affaire, y compris la Master Emerald pour pouvoir contrôler en cas de besoin ces dernières.  
Knuckles n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était de trop, il s'écria :  
- Jamais tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne te laisserai prendre les Emeralds !  
- Mais tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous.  
- Sûrement pas ! Et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister !  
Préférant arrêter tout de suite plutôt que discuter plus longtemps avec les autres, Knuckles partit en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte. Malan soupira, déçu.  
- Je pense que nous devrions d'abord récupérer les autres Elemental Emeralds, proposa Sonic. Ensuite nous reviendrons sur Angel Island, d'ici là Knuckles aura changé d'avis.  
- Ça nous fera faire un détour… mais on n'a pas le choix, approuva Malan en commençant à sortir lui aussi. Pensez à prendre beaucoup d'affaire, de quoi dormir, de quoi manger et boire. Je reviens vous chercher dans deux heures pour le départ.  
A peine dehors, la cape de Malan fut secouée par le vent. Il faisait toujours aussi beau dehors. Un soleil splendide illuminait un ciel sans nuage. Il ferma la porte de l'atelier délicatement. Il n'avait pas pris l'Emerald du Vent, préférant la laisser à Tails. Après tout il la récupérerait plus tard.  
- Il est étrange ce hérisson, fit Amy, il te ressemble beaucoup, tu trouves ça normal Sonic ?  
- Et alors ? répondit le hérisson bleu. Je ne suis pas le seul hérisson à ce que je sache. Shadow et moi on se ressemble beaucoup. D'ailleurs si les GUN m'ont arrêté dans le passé c'est bien à cause de cette ressemblance. Ça ne veut rien dire Amy.  
Amy ne répondit pas et Tails décocha un sourire :  
- En tout cas, une longue route nous attend. Préparons nos affaires maintenant.

Plus loin à l'extérieure, Malan avait déjà fait marché pas mal de temps vers on ne sait où ; il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, avant même qu'il se retourne pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, on le bouscula. Pas réflexe, le hérisson se retourna rapidement en poussant l'individu de quelques mètres : C'était Knuckles, en colère. Malan pas du tout étonné de le voir voulait des explications :  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Tu débarques comme ça sur l'île et tu prétends être le purificateur d'Emeralds que personne n'a jamais vues ! Et je déteste tes manières !  
- Et toi gardien ? Quel est ton devoir ?  
- Mon devoir ? Ne change pas de conversation !  
- Je te demande juste quel est ton devoir.  
- Mon devoir est de garder la Master Emerald pour toujours. Même si je dois donner ma vie pour ça.  
- Très bien… tu sais, à l'autre bout de ce monde, personne ne connaît l'existence de la Master Emerald.  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport !  
- Le rapport ? Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur ton devoir, je le respecte. Toi, tu ne respectes pas le mien. Voilà le rapport.  
Malan tourna le dos à l'échidné et partit, le laissant dans la plus grande désillusion. Baissant les yeux, il devait admettre qu'il avait raison, et qu'il s'était emporté, une fois de plus.

Une heure passa. Amy était retournée chez elle pour les préparatifs. Deux petites valises comprenant des vêtements, quelques fruits, des bouteilles d'eau, de quoi se faire une beauté ainsi que toutes les choses dont elle avait besoin, notamment son Piko Piko Hammer, le marteau jaune et rouge qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Sonic lui, courait un peu partout dehors sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Il ne préparait rien, il savait bien qu'Amy allait tout prendre. Et de toute façon qu'importe. Lui, tant qu'il pouvait courir, il se moquait royalement d'avoir autre chose.  
En ce qui concernait le renard, il prit pas mal d'outils dans une seule et unique valise métallique ainsi que des sacs de couchage qui se gonflaient immédiatement rien qu'en appuyant dessus. Il avait inventé tout ça ces derniers temps.  
Avant de retourner chez Tails pour le départ, la hérissonne rose décida de dire au revoir à ses deux amies, Vanilla et Cream, toujours accompagnée par son Chao, Cheese.

Il était temps. Le soleil commençait à se coucher doucement, le ciel rose laissait penser que demain allait être une très belle journée, encore plus qu'aujourd'hui.  
Malan était au rendez-vous et attendait avec Tails, en discutant de deux trois petites choses sur les fabrications du petit renard.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sonic et Amy arrivèrent ensemble. Tails sourit en les voyant venir :  
- Enfin vous êtes là ! Vous êtes prêts ?  
- Bien sûr affirma Amy.  
- Moi et Malan avons eu le temps de discuter un peu. Je lui ai même donné une des mes valises métalliques pour mettre ses affaires.  
Les petites valises d'Amy faisaient pâles figures à côté de celles de Tails. Dans la sienne, Malan avait placé quelques nourritures ainsi qu'un étrange objet rond avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un écran de couleur vert dessus. Il le prit avant de fermer sa valise.  
- Ceci est un détecteur, fit-il en montrant l'objet aux autres, grâce à lui je peux facilement détecter les autres Elemental Emeralds immobiles.  
- C'est fascinant, continua Tails, c'est comme ça que vous avez trouvé celle du Vent.  
- Oui en effet. En réalité je l'avais détectée sur Angel Island, plus précisément dans les montagnes. Entre temps tu as dû la récupérer et l'emmener chez toi.  
Ils songèrent tous que cette aventure allait être palpitante. Apparemment Malan était bien équipé et retrouver les trois autres Elemental Emeralds n'allait pas poser de problème.  
Tails s'avança vers Malan et lui donna l'Emerald du Vent, qu'il rangea directement dans la valise du renard.  
- C'est parti les amis ! En route, lança Sonic tout excité.

Au même moment, quelqu'un s'approcha vers eux, plus il s'avançait et plus Sonic et les autres distinguaient la personne.  
- Knuckles ? fit Sonic tout étonné.  
L'échidné rouge tenait un tout petit sac de couleur ocre dans une main, il avait l'air assez lourd. Il ferma les yeux et rétorqua :  
- Ouais bon je sais, j'ai changé d'avis je viens !  
- Tu changeras jamais mon petit Knuckles, se moqua Amy.  
- Et il y a quoi dans le petit sac que tu as pris ? demanda Tails.  
Knuckles baissa la tête en rougissant :  
- Heu... les Chaos Emeralds... je me disais que ça pourrait nous servir...  
- Pourquoi ne pas prendre la Master Emerald en même temps ? On serait quitte de revenir ici, interrogea Malan.  
- Et comment je la prends crétin ? Avec un tracteur ? On va faire des kilomètres c'est hors de question !  
- Très bien, très bien ! On reviendra ici si on n'a pas le choix.  
Malan s'avança d'un peu plus près vers l'échidné et lui dit un air très joyeux et avec le grand sourire :  
- Content que tu viennes Knuckles.  
- Toi, tu vas t'en prendre une avant la fin du voyage, je le sens !  
- Vraiment ?

Tout le monde était prêt à partir à présent. Ils dirent au revoir aux Mystic Ruins, à Angel Island, à la Master Emerald. D'ailleurs, qui allait bien pouvoir la garder pendant tout ce temps ? Eggman ou bien d'autres personnes comme Rouge pourraient bien profiter de l'absence de Knuckles pour la voler. L'échidné le savait bien mais ne pouvait rien faire, juste espérer que personne ne le fasse. S'il avait décidé de partir avec les autres c'était pour être sûr que Malan disait la vérité et en avoir le cœur net.  
- Malan, reprit le renard, sais-tu où se trouve la prochaine Elemental Emerald ?  
Malan ne répondit pas directement et appuya sur un bouton situé derrière son détecteur afin de l'allumer, suivit d'un petit son électronique. Sur l'écran on pouvait voir une flèche blanche, qui correspondait sans doute à leur position et trois points en couleur : Jaune, Bleu et Vert. Il fronça les sourcils :  
- C'est étrange, chaque point en couleur correspond à une Elemental Emerald. Le point jaune sur la flèche blanche, c'est nous avec l'Emerald du Vent. Le point bleu à l'Emerald de l'Eau, et le point vert à celle de la Terre. Il manque la position de l'Emerald du Feu, ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas immobile.  
- C'est si grave que ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Allons d'abord vers l'Est. L'Emerald de l'Eau est très proche, elle se trouve à quelques kilomètres seulement d'ici.  
- Alors c'est parti ! lança Sonic très heureux de commencer le voyage.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et commencèrent à partir vers l'Est. C'est ainsi que l'aventure commença. A ce moment précis ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient rencontrer beaucoup de personnes, aussi bonnes que mauvaises, découvrir des lieux nouveaux pour eux et affronter des obstacles.  
Mais surtout…

Ils étaient très loin d'imaginer ce qui leur attendait…

**Fin du chapitre 2.**


	3. Le lac

Le grand voyage avait commencé.  
La nuit tombait vite dans la région, la lune à peine levée, le ciel assombri et après avoir marché quelques heures le groupe arriva à destination, là où le détecteur indiquait la position de l'Emerald de l'Eau. Ils arrivaient à peine à voir, tellement il faisait sombre. Si ce n'est qu'une forêt aux alentours.  
- Passe-moi ta lampe torche Tails ! ordonna Knuckles.  
Le jeune renard ouvrit sa valise métallique, prit et tendit l'objet à l'échidné. Ce dernier l'alluma tout de suite pour éclairer la zone. Face à eux, un petit lac entre quelques arbres, qui semblait servir d'entrée pour la forêt. Malgré l'obscurité, on pouvait remarquer que l'eau était vraiment propre, quelque chose d'assez anormale étant donné qu'elle pouvait être repérée par n'importe qui.  
Malan afficha un air inquiet en regardant son détecteur :  
- Mon détecteur n'affiche plus l'Emerald de l'Eau.

**Chapitre 3 : Le lac**

- Tu es sûr que c'est bien ici ? demanda Tails.  
- Oui, mon détecteur ne s'est pas trompé.  
- Alors elle est sûrement dans l'eau !  
Deux secondes plus tard, un bruit d'éclaboussement se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent la tête : Knuckles venait de plongé.  
- C'est pas vrai, fit Sonic, Knuckles va polluer l'eau…  
L'échidné sortit la tête de l'eau comme si il avait entendu les paroles de Sonic, il hurla :  
- Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Au moins moi je sais nager ! Et je vais essayer de trouver l'Emerald de l'Eau sous toute cette flotte !  
Malan s'approcha du lac tout en regardant aux alentours, comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Il s'exclama :  
- Ça ne sert à rien Knuckles. Tu peux sortir de l'eau. Si mon détecteur n'affiche plus la position de l'Emerald, c'est qu'elle n'est plus là !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Malan ? poursuivit le renard.  
- Quand ce détecteur n'affiche pas la position d'une Elemental Emerald, cela veut dire qu'elle n'est pas immobile. En d'autres termes quelqu'un l'a prise avant nous.

Malan avait probablement raison. Mais qui pouvait bien avoir pris cette Emerald à leur place ? Knuckles sortit de l'eau, confus, les autres ne savaient quoi répondre. Tout trempé, l'échidné secoua ses poils et rejoignit les autres. Malan désemparé, prit la parole :  
- Qui d'autre est au courant ? Je vous avais dit de n'en parler à personne !  
- On est censé être les seuls au courant ? répondit Sonic.  
- Bien sûr ! Personne ne connaît l'existence des Elemental Emeralds, sauf ceux qui m'ont choisi.  
- Moi je n'en ai parlé à personne, tu peux me croire.  
- J'en ai juste parlé à Cream et sa mère, fit Amy en baissant la tête. Mais ce n'est pas une petite Lapine toute gentille qui va venir jusqu'ici pour récupérer quelque chose qui ne l'intéresse pas !  
Malan tourna le dos, déposa sa valise et rangea son détecteur à l'intérieur.  
- D'accord fit-il. Il fait trop sombre pour avancer, de toute façon il est tard. On va dormir et on reprendra la route demain. Je vais chercher du bois pour faire du feu, quelqu'un veut m'aider ?  
- Je viens, décida Tails.

Miles déposa ses affaires et suivit Malan vers la forêt noircie par la nuit, dans l'obscurité totale. Sonic, Knuckles et Amy restèrent près du lac pour surveiller.  
Malan semblait tout le temps sûr de lui, il ne s'inquiétait pratiquement jamais, même pour aller chercher du bois dans une forêt sombre, noyée par le brouillard. Sauf peut-être tout à l'heure… quand il avait remarqué que la position de l'Emerald de l'Eau avait disparu. Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, pourtant Malan arrachait des tas de branches, alors que Tails ne faisait que craquer les morceaux de bois en marchant dessus.  
- Ça ne va pas Miles ? demanda Malan en voyant qu'il ne faisait rien.  
- Si, si ça va.  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire appeler par son vrai nom, Miles. Mais ça ne le gênait pas. Après avoir pensé quelques secondes, le renard ramassa son premier bout de bois.

En attendant, les autres se posèrent quelques questions. Qui avait pris cette Emerald, et pourquoi ? Amy, fatiguée et l'air découragé s'assit sur une grosse pierre au bord de l'eau. Cette dernière était si pure et si propre, apparemment aucune vie à l'intérieure. Sonic s'approcha de la hérissonne :  
- Amy… tu sais, si tu te sens découragée je peux te ramener maintenant. La maison n'est pas loin.  
- Pourquoi on fait cette aventure au juste ?  
- Pour aider Malan à retrouver les Elemental Emeralds. Personne n'a envie que la planète soit plongée dans la destruction à cause des catastrophes naturelles, pas vrai ?  
- Oui… je suis juste fatiguée Sonic. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que cette aventure sera palpitante.  
Les deux hérissons se sourirent. Tails et Malan furent déjà de retour et déposèrent le bois à terre. Malan alluma le feu à l'ancienne en frottant des bouts de bois. Les flammes firent du bien à tout le monde en leur donnant une chaleur agréable, étant donné qu'il faisait froid ces temps-ci la nuit. Maintenant que la zone était éclairée, Knuckles éteignit sa lampe. Tails ouvrit sa valise métallique et donna à chacun un sac de couchage. Amy dormit tout de suite. Sonic, perturbé de ne pas avoir couru depuis tout à l'heure décida de faire un tour. Knuckles commença à se coucher lui aussi, mais sans sac, il avait l'habitude de dormir à la belle étoile près de la Master Emerald.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde dormait, sauf un : Malan. Ce dernier vit Sonic réapparaître à toute vitesse.  
- Tout le monde dort déjà…, lança ce dernier.  
- Oui. Je me demande comment tu fais pour courir tout le temps comme ça.  
- J'adore courir…  
Les deux hérissons s'assirent tous les deux au bord du lac, tout doucement pour éviter de réveiller les autres. Sonic demanda :  
- Tu as quel âge ?  
- J'ai… 33 ans.  
- 33 ans ? Ouah… et tu trouves cette mission importante ou pas ?  
- Bien sûr. Évidemment que je la trouve importante, puisque le destin de ce monde est entre mes mains.  
- Pourquoi toi ? « Ceux qui t'ont choisi » auraient pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre non ? Ou alors la tradition veut réellement que ce soit un hérisson qui le fasse tous les siècles ?  
Malan ne répondit pas et lança un regard étrange à Sonic.  
- Très bien, très bien ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on te pose des questions sur cette mission. Maintenant je vais dormir un peu. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit…

4 heure du matin. Tout le monde était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Malan sortit une nouvelle fois de sa valise son détecteur et examina les horizons. Il l'alluma et décocha un sourire :  
- Je le savais…  
Le point bleu avait réapparu, Emerald de l'eau non immobile, située à quelques mètres d'ici. Dans la forêt !  
Le hérisson s'infiltra une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurité en suivant le chemin qu'affichait son détecteur en espérant que le point bleu ne disparaisse pas à nouveau. Il jugea bon de ne plus se déplacer lorsqu'il ne vit plus rien, que du noir dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité.  
- Je sais que tu nous espionnes depuis tout à l'heure. Montre-toi !  
Il eut quelques secondes de silence, puis une voix grave répondit :  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- J'ai réussi à te repérer grâce à mon détecteur quand tu es devenu immobile.  
- Un détecteur ? Ah ah ah ! Parfait.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !  
- J'ai besoin de l'Emerald que vous avez prise, pour le bien de ce monde.  
- Désolé, mais moi aussi j'en ai besoin. Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'elles sont réellement ! Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, plus tôt que prévu apparemment…  
Un bruit de craquement de branche se fit entendre, Malan tourna la tête et vit une ombre partir à toute vitesse.  
Le hérisson retourna au camp, qui pouvait être cette personne ? S'il a pris l'Emerald de L' Eau, il voudra sûrement celle du Vent, ça ne faisait aucun doute là-dessus. Il décida de ne pas dormir pour plus de sécurité. Soudain, il fit un bond en arrière, c'était incroyable : un énorme trou se trouvait juste en face de lui ! Le lac avait totalement disparu ! Il courut en direction de Sonic, en secouant le pauvre hérisson qui venait à peine de dormir :  
- Sonic réveille-toi !  
Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux :  
- Quoi… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens voir ça ! Le lac s'est vidé !  
- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il fallait que Malan leur dise la vérité, après tout si cet inconnu voulait les Elemental Emeralds, ils le rencontreraient un jour ou l'autre.  
Le soleil se montra enfin, on voyait mieux ainsi la forêt. Une forêt au feuillage brillant. Tails, Knuckles et Amy se levèrent, et étaient surpris eux aussi de ce trou qui avait pris place à l'eau pure.  
Le purificateur leur expliqua tout, ce qui s'était passé la nuit pendant leur sommeille.  
- Alors… il était encore là, celui qui a pris l'Emerald de l'Eau à notre place, s'inquiéta Knuckles.  
- Oui, fit Malan, le pire c'est qu'il est très rapide, aussi rapide que… toi Sonic.  
- Aussi rapide que moi ? répéta Sonic tout excité, qui est-ce alors ?  
- Peu importe qui c'est, il faut faire attention à l'Elemental Emerald que nous avons ainsi qu'aux Chaos Emeralds !  
- Pas de problème approuva l'échidné en montrant son petit sac, je garde les Chaos Emeralds.  
Tails s'approcha du trou, fasciné par ce mystère :  
- C'est vraiment incroyable, de l'eau si pure, sans vie à l'intérieure, ni poisson, ni plante… comment se fait-il ?  
- La raison est simple, déclara Malan.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- En réalité, il n'y a jamais eu d'eau ici. Il y a toujours eu un énorme trou. Et il semblerait que l'Emerald de l'Eau qui se trouvait ici avait créé ce petit lac. Quand cet inconnu est parti, le pouvoir de l'Emerald a quitté cet endroit, donc le lac avec.  
- Ces Emeralds sont vraiment incroyables, c'est fascinant !  
- Vous avez vu de quoi elles sont capables, leur pouvoir augmenteront chaque jour, c'est pourquoi elles provoqueront des catastrophes naturelles. Il faut les purifier au plus vite ! Reprenons la route à présent.

Cette fois, ils admirent que Malan avait raison. Ils rangèrent leur affaire, valise métallique et sac de couchage et quittèrent la zone après avoir manger quelques fruits qu'Amy avait pris avant de partir.  
- Prochaine destination ? demanda-t-elle.  
Sur le détecteur, seul un point vert était visible sur l'écran en plus de la flèche blanche. Malan leur annonça :  
- Une seule Elemental Emerald est immobile, celle de la Terre. Celle de l'Eau, c'est cet inconnu qui l'a. Quand à celle du Feu, aucune idée d'où elle peut être.  
- Direction ?  
- Ah… on va devoir marcher. Vers le Nord, vingt kilomètres !  
- QUOI ? C'est pas possible, pourquoi est-ce aussi loin !  
- Allez, pas de temps à perdre. En route.

Amy se découragea une nouvelle fois, vingt kilomètres c'était immense pour elle. Malgré ça, le groupe se remit en route, conscient de l'importance de la mission. L'Emerald de la Terre sera la suivante.

Mais qui était donc cette personne qui voulait elle aussi les Elemental Emeralds ? Nos amis ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise…

**Fin du chapitre 3.**


End file.
